


Online

by perplexed (orphan_account)



Series: Tumblr Ask Prompts [1]
Category: Smosh, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Askbox Fic, Drabble, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Online Relationship, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/perplexed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Anthony have been dating online for a while...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Online

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr ask meme prompt thingy fill!! Go to [my blog](http://hecox.co.vu) to request a drabble!

It had been nearly two hours since Anthony had signed off Skype and waved a happy goodbye to Ian. He'd left for the airport alone, almost dragging a duffle bag behind him all the way there. While he waited for his flight to board, he pulled his phone out and started to message Ian, first on Kik, then Skype again, anything to be able to talk to him. Since they'd first met, on some stupid forums when they were sixteen, they'd been talking daily for hours and hours at a time. When Anthony woke up, he texted Ian. They Skyped over a breakfast shared literally across a continent, held long phone calls between their college classes, and then spent most of the night either playing video games together or talking over webcam. It'd be a lie to say that they'd never taken their laptops to bed so they could feel as though the other was next to them. Occasionally, Ian would drop off to sleep with his hand on the screen, wishing more than anything to actually be able to reach out and put his arm over the smooth skin on Anthony's stomach. Sometimes, Anthony would stay up until five am and then sleep through classes, just to watch the soft and steady rise and fall of Ian's chest. He wondered how Ian's heartbeat would feel against his side, whether the other man's hair would tickle the side of his face...  
Anthony was snapped from his thoughts by the sound of his phone chirping at him.

'gonna sleep now babe. be careful on your flight. i love you. thirteen hours until i'm in your arms. x'

He smiled wide, wide enough to probably make him look slightly psychopathic in fact, and turned his phone off finally. Thirteen hours... It sounded like another eternity, but it would be worth it. He knew it would.

* * *

As soon as he was on his flight, Anthony fell asleep. Excitement had been buzzing through his veins for the past four months, since he'd finally booked a flight from Maryland to California, and it had finally caught up with him. Exhausted, he slept with his legs bent awkwardly and his face pressed against the plastic of the window. He dreamed about Ian being on the flight back with him, pressed into his side, dropping kisses to his cheek and jaw as he fell asleep. An unattainable dream, but an extremely nice one all the same. It made sleeping in such a cramped space bearable.

Anthony woke with a start when the plane landed. He'd slept through the whole flight, by some miracle, but thankfully felt really well rested if he ignored the cramp in his left leg and the crick in his neck. Getting off the plane was, well, as boring as you'd expect. Anthony trudged through groups of people to the baggage claim, turning his phone on while he waited for his bag to appear on the carousel.

'there's a screaming child here, i want to dropkick it. on the bright side, i'm nearly there. i can't wait. i'm coming into arrivals hall eight. xxx'

He pressed send and pocketed his phone again. The wait for his bag felt like it took longer than his entire flight, but perhaps that was because he knew that Ian was on the other side of the customs gates. He knew that Ian was waiting for him, all too real, with a pulse and a voice and... More than just ones and zeroes displayed on a screen.

Once his bag appeared, Anthony all but ran to grab it, picking up the pace even further as he raced through customs, offering a smile to the woman who asked if he was meeting someone special. She gave him a knowing nod and quickly hurried him through, and... There Ian was.

It felt like time itself stopped. Anthony almost didn't want to move in case it was a trap or a mirage, or something equally as stupid, but then Ian was moving towards him, his steps picking up into a sprint. Anthony didn't know whether to laugh or cry when Ian flung himself into his arms, grip tight around his shoulders.

Anthony picked Ian up easily, dropping his bag with a dull thump so he could spin the other man around, both of them laughing. Placing Ian down, Anthony pulled his head back and dropped a small kiss to Ian's lips, then he heard it. Real and clear as day, bright with a small quiver... "I love you," Ian spoke, his fingers tangling in Anthony's hair, almost as if to check that the man in front of him was actually there.

"I love you too," Anthony spoke back, giving in and pressing close to Ian once more.


End file.
